


Un geste anodin

by Alaiya



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X/1999
Genre: Blood, Canonical Character Death, Facial Shaving, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les souvenirs les plus douloureux surviennent souvent sans prévenir...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un geste anodin

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Un geste anodin  
> Communauté LJ/Jour-Thème : 31_jours / 7 juin - Rasage  
> Nombre de mots : 579  
> Notes: Etant donné que X n’est toujours pas achevé, je prends la liberté de considérer que Subaru survivra (ce dont je doute fortement, cela dit). Et s’il meurt, tant pis pour moi !  
> Disclaimer: Clamp

** Un geste anodin **

 

Le placard avec ses trois petites portes vitrées en guise de miroir lui fait face, comme chaque matin. Et comme chaque matin, il ouvre celle de droite pour y prendre son nécessaire quotidien. Il la laisse ouverte, et même légèrement ramenée vers son visage ; c’est qu’il n’a pas trop le choix, s’il veut réussir à se raser du côté de son œil aveugle. Il a beau s’y être habitué, ce n’est pas tous les jours aussi facile qu’il veut bien le faire croire. Le croire.

 

Il s’efforce de ne pas y penser, cependant ; il lui arrive même, parfois, d’oublier. D’oublier que la moitié du monde lui a été dérobée. Et peut-être même un peu plus. La mousse blanche et douce recouvre bientôt ses joues, puis son menton. La lame, réchauffée sous le jet bouillant qui gicle dans l’évier, s’applique sous son œil valide, nette et droite, et s’apprête à tracer son chemin coutumier lorsqu’elle s’immobilise. Ce n’est pas nouveau pourtant ; ses mains nues, il les voit tous les jours dans ce reflet atone. Il voit leur dos, les stigmates profondément ancrés dans sa chair. Après tout, il ne va tout de même pas se raser avec ses gants, n’est-ce pas ? Ce serait ridicule. D’autant plus qu’il l’est déjà bien assez, ridicule, à persister à les conserver, alors qu’ils le lui sont plus d’aucune utilité, depuis des mois. A moins que ce ne soit pour éviter de se retrouver, comme en cet instant, paralysé par le souvenir ?

 

_« Qu’est-ce que tu fais, Seishiro ?_

_\- Tu le vois bien, non ? Je suis en train de me raser. »_

_Du haut de ses presque seize ans, Subaru se tient à l’entrée de la salle de bain. Il a dormi ici, parce qu’il a passé trop de temps la veille au soir à jouer avec les animaux que soigne son ami le vétérinaire et qu’il était trop tard pour qu’il rentre chez lui. Il regarde l’homme, il apprécie ses gestes sûrs et précis, tandis que l’ombre d’une barbe naissante disparaît peu à peu au profit d’une peau lisse et nette._

_« Dis, Seishiro, quand pourrai-je me raser, moi aussi ? » L’autre lui jette un coup d’œil par l’intermédiaire du miroir, avant de lui demander, d’une voix légèrement moqueuse :_

_« Pourquoi ? Tu as hâte de devenir un homme ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être ? En tout cas, je ne sais pas si je saurais faire. Tu m’apprendras ?_

_\- Hum… » Le Sakurazukamori se rince le visage, avant de l’essuyer, méthodiquement. Il finit par se retourner vers l’adolescent qu’il surplombe de sa haute taille et perce de son regard : « Ma foi, pourquoi pas ? Cela pourrait être amusant._

_\- Chic !_

_\- Mais il faudra me faire confiance, c’est très important. » Seishiro s’est accroupi pour poser ses mains sur les épaules frêles de Subaru. Il l’observe encore quelques secondes, avec une curiosité un peu avide que l’adolescent ne déchiffre pas. « Je pourrais te faire du mal. Je pourrais te couper. Tu me fais confiance, Subaru ? » Le Sumeragi saute au cou de son ami. C’est une réponse suffisante._

 

Sa main tremble. Juste assez pour que la lame ripe et entaille sa pommette. Le sang gicle, d’abord d’une écarlate profonde, avant de se mélanger à la mousse immaculée et de se muer en un rose pâle.

 

De s’étoiler sur sa joue.

 

On aurait dit une fleur de cerisier. 

 


End file.
